


Älä Koskaan Unohda Minua (Never Forget Me)

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017)
Genre: Other, Tuntematon sotilas (The Unknown Soldier) book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Antero Rokka spends a day with his pregnant wife before he receives his draft letter.





	1. Last Day Home

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't a big fandom, but I loved the book Tuntematon sotilas (The Unknown Soldier) by Väinö Linna. And my favorite character is Rokka.  
> A little description of the book from Wikipedia:  
> The novel follows soldiers of a Finnish Army machine gun company operating in the Karelian front during the Continuation War from mobilisation in 1941 to armistice in 1944. The company's action is based on Infantry Regiment 8 (Finnish: Jalkaväkirykmentti 8), the actual unit Väinö Linna served in.  
> Definitely recommend!
> 
> Though the CW wasn't during the winter, I've set it as such. Because it's a fanfiction and I can do what I want. :P
> 
>  
> 
> And I've added Finnish words. One of these days I'll come back and translate.

Rokka sat on his porch, head in his hands, waiting for the letter to send him off to war. He was excited during the Winter War, but now that he had a child on the way, he was scared.

"Rokka? Where are you?"

Hearing his wife's sweet voice made him pick himself up and go inside.

"Just..."

She cut him off in understanding.

"Thinking about the war?"

He cracked a small smile.

"Maybe. How's Seikku?"

She smiled gently.

"Wild as ever. Come on, rakas, we need your old goofy, upbeat self. I know it's in there somewhere."

He chuckled slightly.

"He's hiding behind the fear and sadness, Camilla."

"Well he needs to come out because you don't have time to sulk, mister."

She grabbed his hands.

"Let's go get something for breakfast, and eat it at the park. It's a nice day out."

Rokka had to laugh at that and leaned down to kiss her.

"You call 25 degrees a nice day out? I call it hotter than hell fire," he teased.

Camilla rolled her eyes and put on her shoes.

"Shut up, kummajainen."

Rokka grinned his silly little grin and walked beside her to the little corner café. She pulled him to the counter and ordered two dishes of pannukakku with strawberry jam, a cup of ginger root tea and a cup of black coffee.

"Come on Rokka, lets go sit down until it's ready."

He led her to a small table and helped her into it before sitting on the other side. She picked up a sugar packet and threw it at him laughing. He raised his eyebrows holding back laughter. 

"What are you on Camilla?"

She made a face and threw another one at him.

"Pregnancy hormones, duh. You wouldn't know."

She looked over at the counter and squealed with delight.

"Breakfast is served!"

He lost it, belly laughing at her antics.

"Camilla! You're going to kill me if you don't calm down."

He got up and picked up the bags, leading her to the small park across the street, wiping tears from his eyes. She smiled innocently and sat on the bench, letting the wind rustle through her long, wavy hair. He loved seeing her so happy, knowing she didn't feel well. They pulled out their breakfast and cups and ate, mostly in silence, enjoying the windy, warm weather. After eating, Rokka took her hand and stood up.

"Lets go for a short walk before we go home. I want to spend as much time with you as I can before work."

She got up as well and they walked side by side through the green grass, under the warm sunlight. After a while, they decided it was best if they went home.  
As Rokka was getting ready to go back to his company, he got a knock at the door. Dread poured through him as he opened the door.

"Letter for Antero Rokka."

He held back tears as he took it.

"Kiitos."

He shut the door and sat at the table, opening it, and reading it. Silent tears ran down his face.

"Vittu!"

Camilla rushed in as fast as her pregnant self could and hugged him.

"I know you're worried, but it'll be alright, kulta."

He wiped his eyes and nodded as he stood up and hugged her.

"I have to go to work. We'll depart from there."

She tried to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. Of course it was easy to tell someone it will be alright. But to actually feel it is a different story.

"I'll miss you. Stay safe."

He kissed her firmly as it might be the last time.

"Rakastan sinua, Camilla. Älä koskaan unohda minua."

He pulled away and made his way to what could be his last few days alive.


	2. Get Ready, Get Set....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokka meets up with his coworkers at the Finnish Army machine gun company he works for.

Rokka arrived at work and was greeted by Vanhala.

"Moi, Rokka! How's your wife?"

He shoved him playfully and rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Vanhala shoved him back and grinned.

"Why do you think I asked you idiot?"

Rokka just shrugged.

"She's doing well. Rather, as well as a wife can when their husband goes off to war when they're pregnant with their child."

Vanhala patted him on the back.

"Yeah, man. I get it. But lets try to cheer up! Come on, we have to go clean the guns."

He ran off and Rokka ran after him trying to perk up a bit.

"Hey, get back here!"

He looked back for a second and tripped over someone's shoe.

"Voi paska!"

Lehto cursed.

"How about you chill and watch where you're going Rokka. Jesus."

He got up and brushed himself off.

"Anteeksi, Lehto." 

Lehto just rolled his eyes, annoyed.

Vanhala stopped at his little station and got to cleaning.

"Rokka get your ass over here!"

Rokka ran over, staying clear of shoes now, and started his duties.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up. I tripped."

"Yeah, I heard you just pissed off Lehto. Hyvää työtä."

Rokka sighed.

"Nothing new though, am I right, or am I right?"

They cleaned their weapons in silence for several minutes until their company commander entered.

"Boys, pack up! We're headed to the border tomorrow."

Rokka grit his teeth and whispered under his breath.

"Fuck..."

They started packing up and put what they could on the truck.

Vanhala grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Rokka. It'll be alright. We really need your old self back. I know it's hard but we can't live without it."

He nodded, clenching his fists.

"Fine. You're right, Vanhala. Moping and worrying isn't going to win us this war."

Vanhala grabbed him in a bear hug and laughed.

"I'm always right!"

Rokka just shook his head chuckling.

"Fucking idiots. Gotta love 'em."


	3. Don't Be Afraid To Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soldiers prepare for war.

Rokka sat up abruptly after being shaken awake.

"Rokka, it's Koskela. We're heading out in 4 hours."

He nodded and picked himself and his pack off the ground, heading for the rest of the company. Their commander, Kaarna, was shouting off orders.

"Lahtinen, hand out the uniforms!"

He ran off to the back of the building.

"Koskela and Vanhala, make sure all the guns are loaded and ready for transport!"

They went through every one, making sure everything was in order.

"Kariluoto, grab the rations!"

Those who were left helped load the truck. It took a few hours to get everything correctly situated and they were allowed a small break before departure. Everyone was giddy and the atmosphere was lighthearted. No one's spirit broke even as they boarded the truck to head to the border. The entire trip there was nothing but laughing and jokes.

 

As soon as they reached the border, the sirens rang out. Rokka had a little heart to heart with himself at the moment.

'Kill or be killed, man. You have a wife, an unborn child, and your country to fight for. Don't think much, just do.'

He snapped out of it seconds later and grabbed a stand and his gun. Kaarna gave the order and everyone dropped to the ground, guns blazing at the hidden enemy. Rokka's patriotism shone at that moment and all fear left him.

"No one is going to take Finland from us!"

The enemy returned fire and Rokka just laughed to himself and Koskela, who was assisting him.

"We may be small in number, but the love we have for Mother Finland and the unwillingness to let it be taken from us makes us so much bigger."

At that moment, everything just fell silent. Except for the damn radio.

"Just give up, Finns. We're larger than you, you can't win. You've already lost several men. The Soviet Union will rise and you will all be sorry you messed with it!"

Rokka looked behind him, keeping his head down. The medics were already hard at work.

'You win some, you lose some. But we're not giving up. Not on my watch."


	4. I'm Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rokka gets a depressing surprise.

They trudged on through the border as nightfall came, each of them exhausted but never daring to fall back. Everyone was on edge from the fight the day before. Everyone except Rokka.

"Come on guys, we got this!"

Lammio, the new leader, glared at him.

"Shut it, Antero."

Rokka just laughed. 

"Oh don't be that way. You're just mad because you didn't get to participate yesterday."

He kept his glare.

"I mean it, Rokka. Shut up."

He just sighed. 

"Ok fine Mr. Sourpuss, be that way then."

Lammio rolled his eyes and made his way to the front.

Vanhala nudged Rokka with his elbow.

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's just jealous."

Rokka laughed softly and smiled. 

"I know, he needs to learn to lighten up."

Vanhala grinned.

"Hey, maybe when we settle down for at least a few hours I can teach him how to dance."

Rokka snickered. 

"That I'd love to see."

Lammio stopped the group.

"This is where we set up camp until further notice."

Vanhala's face lit up and after they were all set up, he pulled out his records and set them on to play.

"Hey Lammio. how about I show you some moves!"

Rokka watched silently dying of laughter as Vanhala forced the strict leader to loosen up and have fun for once. Finally Lammio had enough and shoved him off.

"Go get dinner and get off of me."

Vahala skipped over to the transportable kitchen with his squad. Rokka followed behind. 

"That was some amazing work you did there, man."

He tipped his hat.

"Why, kiitos Rokka. I do my best."

They all grabbed something to eat and sat on the grass. Not even five minutes later, the messenger handed Rokka a letter.

"You might want to read this. I guess it's pretty urgent..."

He ripped it open and read over it.

 

Dear Rokka,

The Soviet planes have made their way into Suusamo. It won't be long until they reach our little town. This may be the last letter I'm able to write. I just wanted to let you know that we love you and hope you're safe. Write back if you can.

Love,

Camilla

 

His heart immediately broke and every part of him wanted to cease to exist. His wife and daughter were probably already gone. All because of this stupid war. He wrote a short letter back before losing his composure completely.

"Fucking Soviets!"

Vanhala ran over concerned and a bit startled at the outburst.

"Rokka, what the hell happened?"

He broke down and hid in his hands.

"I may never see my wife or my unborn child."

Vanhala's face dropped and immediately wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry. I understand how you feel. I just got a letter not too long ago from mine as well."

Rokka, feeling extremely embarrassed now, pulled away and wiped his face.

"Kiitos. I'm fine."

Vanhala shook his head.

"You're not fine. No one yells like that for no reason. But if you need to be left alone for a while, then alright. Just don't...you know..."

He sighed. 

"I'm not going to kill myself, if that's what you're afraid of. My country and countrymen still need me."

Hietanen stepped in and shooed Vanhala off.

"Just give him some time, V."

He gave Rokka a nod and walked off, leaving him to be engulfed by the darkness of his mind.


	5. Be Brave Even If It's Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bravery has a little bit of stupidity.

Rokka sat and talked to himself for a while, feeling sick from this sudden news and in such denial. He watched hundreds of men die, but he couldn't bear losing his family. He forced himself to eat, not knowing how long it would be before he got the next chance. 

"If it weren't for everything and everyone I love, I'd be gone by now. But I'd just be looked at as a coward."

They were called back to formation and he put all his anger and denial to good use. He was going to destroy them. Not alone, but they were going to pay. Vanhala glanced over. Rokka just nodded in understanding. Lammio led them down near the road. Soviet tanks lined the streets. He knew how to deal with them. He had studied explosives on his own time and had gotten his hands on some supplies. He whispered to his fellow comrades and handed them each a few molotovs

"On the count of three, one of us will take on one tank each. If you get into trouble, jump into that snow drift over there and get as low as possible. We're all wearing white, they'll have a hard time seeing us."

They nodded in agreement. Lammio and the rest of them had no idea what was about to go down.

"Yksi..."

The 4 got ready to run.

"Kaksi..."

They all took a deep breath and started to get up.

"Kolme."

All 4 jumped up and ran to their assigned tanks, popped the caps, and threw them in the engine before running for their lives as the tank caught fire and exploded. Lammio grew furious.

"What the hell were you thinking! You could have been shot you idiots!"

Everyone else was in shock, but grateful. Hietanen patted them on the back after everyone on the enemy side was dead.

"How...what...when...."

Rokka laughed through panting.

"Studied explosives on my off time."

He stared at him.

"Well god damn. You just saved us all."

Rokka shrugged.

"Wasn't just me. Those three helped."

Hietanen rolled his eyes.

"Humble son of a bitch you are."

Lammio finally cooled down (pun possibly intended) and congratulated him.

"Never thought I'd say this to you, Antero, but you saved us. We'll make sure you are properly rewarded."

He gave him a sideways smile.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm just a crazy bastard."

He finally laughed for the first time.

"That you are."

Lammio stared at him seriously after that.

"But seriously, you have no discipline. And I need you to change that."

Rokka sighed.

"I blow up a tank and I need discipline. Whatever, Lammio."

He walked back to the group as they started moving again.


	6. Death Sounds So...Peaceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you feel like giving up.

Rokka knew he was being a little petty ass bitch, but so was Lammio. He grumbled under his breath, "He needs to lighten the hell up for god sake." Koskela nudged him in the arm.

"Hey, you were awesome out there. Don't worry about him."

Rokka gave him a half smile.

"Kiit-"

He was cut off by Lammio's angry outburst.

"Rokka, Koskela shut the fuck up!"

Everyone stopped walking and stared at him. He was fuming.

"I'm done with your shit! You can fucking leave!"

Rokka stared him down.

"Ei you son of a bitch. If anything you need to leave. Now the Russkis' know where we are for sure."

As if on cue, snow started flying around them. They all dropped to the ground and blasted the shit out of them. After they were safe...for that round anyway...they resumed walk-marching. Rokka was having a silent mental breakdown. He whispered very quietly to Koskela, "If I wouldn't be labeled a traitor and murdered, I would fucking kill him right here right now." He reached over and briefly laid a hand on his arm.

"Take a breath, Rokka. You don't want to do anything irrational."

Rokka laughed quietly.

"I'll just let the damn Russians take care of him."

Vanhala heard the whole conversation and tightened his coat around him, visibly upset. He knew Rokka was having a hard time, and he hated seeing him like this. Rokka looked over and sighed softly.

'I'll have to talk to him when we get another break.'

They trudged on for some time before coming to a stop. Lammio's eyes burned with anger still and stormed up to him as the others were setting up camp.

"I'm going to Sarastie about this."

Rokka started shaking, visibly angry now.

"Go ahead! I don't care anymore! The only thing I have left is this country! My wife and my child died, and I've already lost my damn mind! So go fuck yourself Lammio!"

He went and got whatever food he could before sitting alone. His plan to talk to Vanhala was crushed as he felt too angry and upset to confront anyone. It was cut short though as Vanhala sat next to him.

"Hey....is there anything I can say or do to help you feel better? I really hate seeing you so upset."

He ate in silence for a moment before wiping his face with his coat sleeve.

"I don't know, Vanhala. I'm trying to stay strong, but it's getting to the point where everything is too much. I want to die. Death sounds so peaceful right now."

Vanhala moved in front of him and stared straight into his eyes.

"I'll be damned if I let you kill yourself, Rokka. You don't know how much you mean to me."


End file.
